Destiny Awaits
by AliceDelaRosas
Summary: Surviving a most traumatic murder of her family, Florence has nothing left to live for.Even with the help of government security, she fears that the murderer would come back for her. She only wished to be somewhere safe. Something to make her feel alive..
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Awaits

Summary: Surviving a most traumatic murder of her family, Florence has nothing left to live for. Even with the help of government security, she fears that the murderer would come back for her. She only wished to be somewhere safe. Something to make her feel alive again …. She got her wish.

A/N: God, all mighty! I really need to post this here now~! X'D Hello there! Here with another fic from me, and it's ThunderCats this time! 2011 verse! Actually, I watched the 80's ThunderCats a few years back when my big sis watched it late at night when she was in high school. I think when she was in second year? But still, it is her fault for me to LOVING the 2011 verse now! Lion-O is sooooo handsome and cute! Two things that shouldn't fit together! So here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCATS. ONLY OC'S AND THE PLOT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNERS.

Chapter 1: Don't look back. Move on. And don't hold your breath.

**†**

As a small rectangular alarm clock went off, a pale hand reached for it and pressed the snooze button. A faint groan was heard from the bed as the same hand pushed away the comforter. Messy strawberry blonde shoulder length hair scratched with sluggish frustration as a pair of golden amber eyes, dull of any emotion but sadness and shattered hope, scanned her room. Ever since that an infamous and well-known murderer that randomly choose and killed the rest of her family right before her eyes in the most painful and slowest death. Leaving her for last. The events of those only happened a year ago. And it was still fresh in her minds eye. She was only fourteen at the time.

Sighing, the girl picked herself off the bed and opened her bed room curtains. As the suns light entered her room. Florence crossed the room to prepare her clothes for the day. Consisting a loose white cotton but thin, sweater, and a pair of blue jeans. And a pair of underwear. Placing all she needed on her bed, she hauled herself to her bathroom across the hall.

After doing all the necessary things after taking her bath, the teen made her way her kitchen. Yes. Her kitchen. To prepare herself some breakfast. Ever since the murder she spent her time alone in a small economy sized house fit for two or three people. All of it was paid by, again, the government. And all of her parents insurance were all given to her, as by right. It was supposed to be her older sister to inherit for she was the first born, but…seeing the circumstances, it was not to be. The strawberry blonde occupied the main bedroom, while the other she decided to use as a studio. She practiced honing her art skills. She was never given much lesson to practice on but her older sister gave her some pointers on how to correct mistakes. His older brother as well, help her on practicing her mecha designs. Ever since with the insurance money, Florence was able to buy all the materials that her older sister and brother could never get to afford. It was all for them. And she will make them proud and finish what they started.

It was actually thanks to her older sister that she set the interior design of the house. Her older sister worked hard to design the most simple and affordable furniture to fit in any modern household. She even decided to sell her sisters original design to some big company for interior designers, she also sold her sisters fashion designs! She also sold her older brothers mecha designs. Florence laughed half-heartedly. She imagined that they'd be rolling in their graves to why she did that. But they knew that she doesn't need any of them. Heck, her mother and father would be turning in their graves as well. Her mother for seeing her youngest child in such a state. And her father, knowing that his little girl was not feeling safe at all. Bt they could do nothing except watch over her. God help her. Thinking about them is making her want to cry.

Making her way to the living room after making a simple eggs and bacon with toast, and a glass of apple juice. Placing her food at the coffee table Florence reached for the remote and turned on the flat screen TV. As it turned on it was stationed at channel 11 since she watched a movie late last night. Deciding that this isn't the channel she wants to watch, she changed it to channel 34. It's a channel for kids below thirteen, but she doesn't care.

As it went into commercial the teen picked up her dirty dishes and soaked and washed them in the sink. Retreating back into the living room, the TV still on commercial, she sat down on the sofa. Then something caught her eye under the stacks of already read magazines under the coffee table, she picked it up. It was a complete stack volume of Tales of Symphonia manga. Letting her eyes to travel down again, Florence saw Hell girl, Nurarihyon no Mago, and Sacred. All of them are manga's. Beside it was a scale model of 'The battleship' that was only released this year for her older brother. Florence gave a sad smile. "Both of them would have really loved these." Tears rimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. A trembling hand reached inside her sweater and pulled out a rope necklace with an old fashioned pocket watch attached to the end of it.

As she opened it she observed the photo placed on the door of the pocket watch since it was manufactured that way as both a watch and a locket. It was a family photo of them on the same year that her family had given it to her on her fourteenth birth day. It was slightly on the expensive side but her mother, father, big sister, and big brother pitched in to save up on buying. She gave a weak laugh when she remembered their procedure on doing it. They donated every spare change they have on a 120g jar. Her mother and father on either side of her, her brother, the second oldest, did a wacky face, while her older sister was giving a piece sign whilst smilling.

Trembling hands dropped everything they held and placed on the strawberry blonde's sobbing face. It may have been the hundredth time she cried, but neither cared. "Why? Why did it have to happen? Why us? Why my family?" her howling cries of heartbreak echoed within her home.

After a few minutes to settle her nerves Florence wiped away her tears with her sweaters sleeve and composed herself enough to see what was showing in the TV. She produced a sad smile. "Sis must be having a fit to not being able to watch ThunderCats now. Even though that she watched the 80's version when she was in high school, she fell in love with this 2011 verse." Sighing, she picked up the remote and increased the volume, smiling once more. "And it's practically her fault that I'm loving it now. And Lion-O is so handsome and cute.", Florence gave a small squeal at that. "I don't know why sis likes Tygra. I see him as a proud jerk.", she paused for a moment. "But Michel was also a pain in the ass sometimes."

Suddenly her doorbell rang. Florence's attention went directly to it on the first ring. Fear gripped her heart as she hastily grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before she crossed the room and grabbed her tasser and a small bottle of pepper spray the size of a small perfume bottle. And she then went to the door and looked through the doors eyehole.

On the other side of the door was a man standing roughly in his late 30's. His messy calloused pale dirt brown hair, was all shaggy and his bangs covered his mug shot unshaven face. Florence's eyes widened in horror, she recognized the face. Even if he wore the most descent clothes and act all normal was not enough for the strawberry blonde to forget the monster. As the doorbell rang once more, she disguised her voice in a normal tone before she spoke. She opened the door just enough for her to see him. The barrel lock still clamped in place. "Who is it?"

His gruff and cold voice almost froze her heart. "I'm a member of a local community service, ma'am. I'm selling goods that are perfect for house hold use. May I come in so we may discuss things?"

"I'm sorry, but my parents aren't here at the moment. Sorry for wasting your time here.", as she tried to shut the door a foot blocked it's way. Her nerves started to panic.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The man's voice took in a cold tone. As she looked up into his eyes, they took on the same sheen on the night he killed her family. "Not until I kill you."

In that moment Florence immediately took out her pepper spray and aimed for his eyes, he screamed and wiped his eyes on instinct. The strawberry blonde then made a getaway to her houses back door in the kitchen area. She did the first thing that came to mind when she needed to get away from him: she tore through the woods behind her house. After several minutes of running she heard his screaming voice, he was following her. And that made her run even more. She had known these woods relatively well-she used her time outside and discover what was in the forest behind her house. Today, however, she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, and just wanted to put as much distance between herself and that man as she could.

Branches tore at her face, and the hot summer day had cooled off considerably in the last few minutes. She knew what that meant. _**Storm.**_At that moment, a clap of thunder rang through the air. A fat drop of rain was the only other warning before the bottom fell out, and she began to get soaked.

She had no umbrella, and was clad in cotton sweater. This somehow managed to make her even angrier, and rather than turn around, she continued even deeper into the woods. She came upon a small creek, one she hadn't been to in weeks. It was shallow, she remembered, not even ankle deep. Without so much as looking down, she ran through it, willing to exchange wet shoes for more space between her and her house.

Her second step was all it took. Everything happened in a blur. One minute she was running, the next, she was completely underwater.

_How? _She tried to figure out.

Somehow, she was in a hole. How a hole had ended up in an ankle deep creek, she had no idea, but she had managed to fall into it all the same. Her eyes open in the water, she began to panic. She looked up and saw what looked like roots above her head. Her lungs began to burn. She needed air. She tried to make her way to the surface, but she felt as if she were caught on something. She could see the light from the sky above her head, but the roots became even thicker.

The more Florence fought the further from the surface she ended up. As her need for air became desperate, her mind began to feel fuzzy. She saw the small fish of the creek swimming above her, the circle of light that was the sky receding. Her arm couldn't even break the edge of the hole, much less the surface of the water.

_**I'm drowning**__. _She realized. _**It**__**looks like…I'll be joining my family soon enough**__. _Florence then closed her eyes as she waited for death to come.

_Oh, no you don't young lady. I'm not letting you die that easily._

A/N: And done! Four pages all in all. Hope you enjoyed it. See you again soon. Please read and review. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Awaits

Summary: Surviving a most traumatic murder of her family, Florence has nothing left to live for. Even with the help of government security, she fears that the murderer would come back for her. She only wished to be somewhere safe. Something to make her feel alive again …. She got her wish.

A/N: Holy hell hole! XD Second chapter! I'm on a roll! In this piece, starting from now, may come slow. Because it is set two years before the actual start of their journey. Which means that Lion-O is at the age of 15, and Tygra and Cheetara are 18. Can any of you imagine Lion-O at the age of 15? XD Onwards to the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCATS. ONLY OC'S AND THE PLOT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNERS.

Chapter 2: Found

**‡**

Dozens of thunderous footfalls of strange creatures that were like horses in height and build, but nothing like them in appearance. They had thick, light blue fur, and a face that are the likeness of some kind of rodent. Leading the head of the parade is fairly large cat man with hid red mane like hair cascading down his head, with it a crown. A scar across his nose, a sign of past battle, and he wore heavy royal armor. Beside his right was an older male cat with a long white beard that adorned his front facial features. He dressed in a fashion of a head cleric of the kingdom. Next to the older was a younger male cat, similarities to that of a tiger. He carried himself with dignity, and the air around him held in confidence and pride. On the far left side, was a younger male cat, his features bearing the same as the first male cat. But his hair was similar to him but was much more tamely.

"I believe this will be a proper spot for setting camp for now, King Claudus.", said the elder cat to the muscular king. He nodded.

"Agreed, Jaga." He addressed the cat before turning his head to the few soldiers that accompanied them. "Set camp here, men. We leave at first light." And thus the soldiers went to work.

"Hey, Tygra.", called the young lion to the older tiger. "Why don't we start on our sparring while we wait until to cook finishes dinner?"

The tiger chuckled. "Are you sure you want to be humiliated by me, again? Lion-O?", he teased.

Lion-O slightly narrowed his eyes. "I'm being serious about this, Tygra."

"So am I young king.", his older brother chuckled as the tiger retrieved two swords produced by a nearby armored soldier. "Catch!"

As soon as the older prince threw the other sword at his brother to spar, Tygra charged the young king that resulted him to be off balance but eventually parried back. "Nice rebound, Lion-O."

"Thanks Tygra.", said Lion-O as he flexed the sword in his hands. "But that doesn't mean that you're going easy on me, are you?" Tygra chuckled.

"You know me quite well." And thus they charged at each other again. The metal sounds and the vibration their swords gave off, echoed throughout their camp site. As they continued to spar within an hour now, the two showed their concentrated effort. But through trained eyes, it is clearly visible that the tiger played with the young king from the beginning, thus Lion-O showing signs of stressed muscles from Tygra's strikes. Even though both boys were glistened with sweat. Claudus sighed.

"That boy has still a long way to go.", he whispered to the elder cleric.

Jaga chuckled with amusement. "The boy is you, King Claudus. He still has time to learn."

A small growl escaped the kings throat. "The boy needs to settle his priorities as the next king, Jaga!"

The cleric grabbed the kings shoulder in a way to calm him. "Be patient, Claudus. Time will tell when he is ready." Claudius sighed, silently agreeing to the old cleric. Only time will tell.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!", shouted a random soldier that ran and made himself known to their camp site. And everyone stopped what they are doing. King Claudius immediately took action.

"What is it soldier? Speak up, man!", as Claudus gave the soldier to regain his breath, he stood straight and reported.

"S-Sir! I've spotted a body by the river when I went to gather water! And it's a female from what I've seen! She must have been washed off here, sir!"

"A body?", asked Tygra. "Is it alive?"

"I have not yet confirmed that, prince Tygra! Please forgive me, your highness. I wanted to report the situation as soon as possible. All I could know that enemies might be nearby if I stayed longer, sir!", added the soldier as he bowed from the waist on seeking forgiveness from his king. Claudus sighed and nodded, understanding the circumstances. He then looked at his armored men.

"I need five men with me and Jaga! Everyone else stay here and guard my sons!" the king commanded to his men before he, Jaga, and five soldiers followed them into the forest lead by the same soldier that went there as their guide.

"Why do we have to stay here? Why can't we come along, Tygra?", asked Lion-O to his brother who only shrugged as a reply.

"It's not like we have a choice in the matter, Lion-O.", he said as he brushed his clawed hand (paw?) through his mane like hair. "What can we even do when we came along, for that matter?"

"I wanted to see the body." Tygra raised a brow at that when he looked at his brother. Only to see a grin in his face. "That has to be…the most stupidest thing I've ever heard coming out of your mouth, Lion-O. We're better off staying here-Hey! Lion-O!"

Before the tiger could even register the situation, his brother went off on his own and followed their father's small party to the river. Tygra growled. "You better repay me for this, Lion-O!" the tiger then sped off to follow his brother.

Xx0xX

As the king Claudus with the accompany of the old cleric and his men, arrived at the scene they immediately stopped and observed with silence and awe. There in the rushing waters of the river was that appeared to be a young female Tigress in looks. But on the closer inspection of the cleric, Jaga, her mane was very different from a normal tigress. As he signaled the king and the others closer, Tigra and Lion-O have arrived at the scene. Mouths gaped in similar awe of the female.

"Is this the one you spoke of, soldier Niba?", his highness king Claudus spoke to the same soldier that lead them here.

The soldier nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I'm sure of it." With that the king nodded in confirmation, then turned to the wise cleric.

"What do you think of it, Jaga?", asked the king. But Claudus then noticed his two sons were already next to the comatose girl. A growl came from his throat. "I told you boys to stay back at camp!"

The boys flinched from their fathers tone. "But, I wanted to see the body, father.", said the young king. "What's wrong with that?"

Claudus sighed. "You could have waited until we returned her back at camp."

"Told you.", teased Tygra as he poked his little brothers side to annoy him. Lion-O swatted it away, his attention drawn back to the unconscious female. His sapphire eyes sparkled in both curiosity and awe. The mane/hair color the girl possessed was strange, but unique. Starting from the roots from her forehead was in a sunset orange color, but the faded into a lighter tone as it went upwards, and then finally fades into a grayish white. She also had a strange black markings at the crown of her head. She adorned the qualities of a regular tigers stripes, but he wasn't sure if it stayed at her mane/hair, or in every part of her body like her brother Tygra's.

Jaga finished inspecting the unconscious girl then turned to Claudus. "The young one is fine, Claudus. Although I've noticed that the poor girl has been stressed beyond relief. An event must have occurred for her to end up in this river. But never the less, we bring her back with us in Thundera." Cladus nodded before turning to his men and ordered them to carry back the female to the campsite.

As they all marched back, Lion-O nudged his brother to capture his attention. It did. "What is it, Lino-O?"

"Did you notice the color of her fur?"

Tygra scoffed playfully. "Yeah. Another circus freak to join in the city."

"She is not a circus freak, Tygra!" Lion-O snapped. "She's a tiger, just like you! Aren't you happy about that? It shows that you're not the only tiger in Thundera now!"

"I know that! But, as you've noticed, she has white fur! Not exactly a normal Tiger, Lion-O!" Tygra snapped this time around. Emitting a growl from his throat. Lion-O returned back with his own. As the two went into a stare-off, they quickly turned away from each other. Things will cool down as it always has. Eventually.

Xx0xX

It's dark. But it's not the kind of dark where it's already night time. I feel warm and not exactly cold as I thought I would be. After I remembered that I went under the creek, and how the hell was it deep? I don't remember being it that way. But it seems like I'm out of the water, because I was very comfortable on where I lay. _'I'm sure that I'm not in the hospital, or that murderer would have killed me by now.'_

'_So the question is; Where am I?' _As I'm wandering in the dark abyss, a sudden sound caught my ears. My eyes widened. _'The sounds…it can't be! This can't be! The sounds of stabbing and screaming…! No, not this!'_

My eyes were suddenly blinded by a flash, and there I stood in the same room when _it _happened. I felt my eyes widened more in fear. Blood….The blood was everywhere!

'_**AHHH!' **_I turned to a horrible sound. That was my brother screaming. He's being stabbed several times before _he _decided that he was dead. My parents were long dead before Michel joined them in the other side. _'No! Why? Why must I see these again?'_

As I opened my tear streamed eyes I found movement in a corner. And what I saw was me, when I was just fourteen. The look of my face was pure fear of it all. Terrified and traumatized. My muffled screams were the only things that came out of my gagged mouth, and my tears stained my face with blood splatters that came from my kin. I remembered it well, even if I didn't want to. My current eyes wondered to my older sisters frail body on the blood soaked carpet. I saw it happened. The sicko beat her as he raped her, that left her so exhausted.

Clarice attempted to move her head to look at me. She even smiled when she was in that state! Her darker shade of strawberry blonde was stained with blood. And before she was killed, she said something to me.

'_**We'll always be with you. Ad vitam aternam.' **_And then she was stabbed.

Xx0xX

"NO!" Florence shot out of her bed, covered in sweat and trashing around. The covers that were on her was now on the carpeted floor. Two pairs of arms were restraining her, trying to calm her down. But Florence's mind was in a haze that she was not aware of it. And on impulse, she swatted away the hands, not realizing that they were somehow furry to the touch. The two cat nursemaids-one was that looked like a tabby cat, and one that looked like a lynx-tried to calm her down again.

"Calm down, dear. It's alright. Everything is all fine.", said the tabby.

"You're safe now. Come now, lay back down on the bed. You need to rest more.", added the lynx as she and the tabby calmly made their way closer on Florence.

Florence, on the other hand, was a mess. Both physically and mentally. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing came in quick and uneven. "Who-Who are you? And where am I? how did I get here?"

"You are in Thundera, dear. King Claudus and the Master Cleric, accompanied you here, in the healing ward. I'm Lynxa, and this is Tabbytha. We are nursemaids that are taking care of you."

Florence stared at them like they grew two sets of heads. "Thun-Thundera, you say?"

Tabbytha nodded as she finished fixing the bed she ruined earlier. "Yes. You were quite lucky when his majesty found you by the river on a nearby forest terrain about north-east, takes about a day's worth of travel. You've been unconscious for two days now."

"T-Two…days?" all of Florence's uncertainties evaporated, but then turn into doubt and disbelief. "I-I don't believe this! I'm in Thundera? This isn't real!" Florence shook her head fiercely and pounded it to knock some sense into her head before she ran for the door.

But before she could reach it, the door opened on it's own. Florence's eyes widened to see a familiar face of an old and wise Jaguar. "Jaga…."

Said jaguar meet her in the eyes for a moment before he smiled. "My, my, look who is awake. But I'm afraid, my dear, that you need more rest." He paused before the cleric raised his hands(paws?) in front of her face. An almost transparent blue light glowed from his hands, and then Florence was unconscious. With reflexes you'd expect from the cleric. Jaga caught her before hitting the floor.

"Return her to her bed, my dears. She will awaken tomorrow. She needs her rest, with that current condition of hers."

The nursemaids bowed before they picked the unconscious patient. "Yes, Master Jaga."

And with that, the master cleric left. To report the news to the king.

…..

…..

…..

A/N: And done! Took this a while to type. Please R&R! see you again in the next chapter~!

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny Awaits

Summary: Surviving a most traumatic murder of her family, Florence has nothing left to live for. Even with the help of government security, she fears that the murderer would come back for her. She only wished to be somewhere safe. Something to make her feel alive again …. She got her wish.

A/N: Holy enchiladas~! So many faves~! 33 Thank you so much~! I've been busy, guys since school started back up again. Sorry for not updating in a while. So, here's chapter 3. Enjoy~.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCATS. ONLY OC'S AND THE PLOT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNERS. AND I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 3: Liger

**‡**

Two pairs of footfalls echoed throughout the hall of the palace. One eager and overjoyed, and the other annoyed and irritated. "Lion-O! Why are you in such a hurry anyway?", said Tygra as he followed the rambunctious young king. "You know father does not like to be disturbed when he is seeking with an audience!"

The ever excited and hyper Lion-O kept on running towards the direction of the throne room. The young king spared a glance to his older brother. "It's because that, it's been five days since we brought that tigress back. I'm eager to meet her, if she's already awake!", he then continued on a break-neck pace. Leaving Tygra more irritated on his behavior.

xX0Xx

"I see…I assume she is well enough for questioning, Jaga?", King Claudus asked the master cleric. The jaguar nodded his head yes, a small smile graced his aging feature.

"Yes. I do believe she is ready." Jaga then stroked his beard in contemplation. The sudden reaction he remembered when the young tigress saw her reflection when she was groomed and given proper clothes. He gave a sigh. The king and the cleric then turned to the doors of the throne room, and thus appeared the young king and the prince. Both panting and out of breath.

"Tygra, Lion-O." Claudus took notice of his sons behaviors and his tone became strict. "It is proper to knock before entering. What do you boys need, this time?" on his left side, Jaga gave a most unnoticeable laugh, which came out as a small cough.

The two younger boys then straightened. Composing themselves before speaking. "F-Father. I was wondering if..if-"

"Speak more clearly, Lion-O, don't stutter." Claudus corrected his son. Tygra then sighed.

"Lion-O and I were wondering, father. If our guest has come to. And wish to see her."

Jaga gave a soft, and hearty laugh. "By all means, boys. She is very much awake, and healthy. I was just about to escort our guest to the gardens for well deserved fresh air. Would you boys care to join me?"

"Yes, please!" Lion-O replied enthusiastically and was immediately by Jaga's side. He looked back to his brother. "Coming, Tygra?"

The prince sighed then shrugged. He looked back to his father and bowed before following his little brother and the master cleric out the throne room.

xX0Xx

"Beneath the veil of starry sky,  
As cold as winter's darkest night.  
It's there you sleep, silent and deep,  
You're all alone.

I sing the prayer's  
Soft melody  
Across the lonely silent fields  
A little light began to shine,  
It shines on and on

I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,  
You laughed like a child,  
Happy and carefree  
It's all familiar and yet so far,  
That's the future's promise for you and me.

One day on a green and shiny morn',  
One day we will finally make it through  
Cause in this sky  
So dark with winter,  
We still have to believe it's true  
Fields of hope."

A sudden clearing of someone's throat brought out the young tigress from her thoughts. Her abrupt turn to see who it was made fall off the window pane she was sitting on, and into the carpeted floor. Which she gave a small yelp from the impact. "Ow, ow, ow.."

A hearty and sensible laugh was heard from the cleric as he aided the tigress to her feet once more. "Are you alright, my dear?"

As the young female regained her bearings, she dusted herself off before replying. "I'm fine..I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting other guests other than yourself, Jaga." A pair of golden amber eyes then darted to the door of her temporary room. She tried to hold her giggle, because the prince and the young king were gawking at her. The master cleric raised a brow then turned to the direction to the doorway as well.

"Now, now, boys. Mouths close, please." And with that, Tygra and Lion-O immediately closed their mouths. "Now. Come and introduce yourselves."

Florence kept herself from grinning like an idiot when Tygra first introduced himself first. With the grace and cockiness she remembers about the tiger. The prince bowed himself from the waist, grabbed her right hand and kissed it. Florence saw Lion-O roll his eyes from behind his brother before she looked back to Tygra. "My name is Tygra, milady. Prince of Thundera." And he added a wink with that. Florence raised an amused brow before her attention went to the young king.

Lion-O came forward then bowed like his brother did. But the young king took her right hand, not to kiss it, but to simply shook hands with her. Florence had to laugh. She can already see Tygra preaching him in 3..2..1.. "Lion-O! That's not proper etiquette to greet a lady!"

The tigress in front of had to laugh. Their antics are the same as always to her. When Florence was somber enough to speak, she finally introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. My name is Florence Zendra." And with that she did a small curtsy. "I really don't mind the greeting, though. I don't really take formalities too seriously. Just on normal occasions." She threw a mock wink at Tygra's way that made him turn in a light pink. Lion-O somehow looked jealous and made a quick move.

"My name is Lion-O. Soon to be future king of Thundera!"

"Not with that attitude of yours." Tygra mumbled but his little brother heard it.

"Hey!"

A sudden tapping of a stick made them halt. "Boys, boys, boys. No fusing now. Florence is our guest, please show a little self control."

"I'm alright with it, Jaga. As long as they don't go along the lines of killing each other, I'm fine with them being like that. Let them act as brothers." A sad smile then appeared on her face, which they noticed. Lion-O was then suddenly in front of Florence's view, and holding both her hands.

"Hey, do you want to see the palace gardens?", he asked. Florence immediately nodded her head, before Lion-O pulled her out the doors and leading her to the garden. Both Jaga and Tygra followed in their own pace, practically leaving them behind.

xX0Xx

Golden amber eyes widened with awe. When the two fifteen year olds reached the garden, the female was very much surprised on how much floral there was. There is even a small waterfall in the midst of it all. When the young king saw the tigress' ecstatic expression, that he could not help himself but also smile. "Do you like it?"

She nodded, speechless to say anything. Florence made her way to a beautiful patch of Irises and began on picking them, but immediately stopped then looked at Lion-O. "Is it okay to pick some of them?"

He nodded. "Of course. Pick as many as you want." And with that, Florence happily picked some Irises and a few Baby's breath for the floral vase she saw back in her room. Footsteps then caught the young kings attention and looked behind him to see Jaga and his brother finally arrived.

"I see that she's enjoying herself.", said Tygra as he made his way to a vacant bench near the waterfall structure of the garden.

"Florence?", Jaga called the young female, which she looked up immediately to make eye contact. "Will you be willing to answer a few questions for me, if I ask?"

Something then flashed from Florence's eyes as Jaga noticed. But she gave a hesitant nod. "very well. Let's us begin with something simple." Jaga made himself comfortable on the bench next to Tygra. "Can you tell me what race, or more likely in term, species, are you Florence?"

Florence turned her head so quickly that it almost snapped. She looked at them in disbelieving eyes, before she started to laugh. The elder cleric looked at her in concern and both the younger boys looked at her like she grew two extra heads.

'Looks like she lost her sanity. Great.', Tygra accused in his thoughts as he saw the female tigress calmed down enough to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. But, I just thought that you already knew my species."

"Well…", Lion-O started, scratching his head. "I assumed that you're a tigress."

"But what tiger has that kind of fur color, Lion-O? It's just plain weird." Tygra paused and pointed to Florence's hair (mane). "And what tiger has hair (mane) like that? It's almost like any other lions mane. It must mean that you're a lioness, then."

"Well…you can say that I am a lioness." Tygra looked very smug then, but was short lived when Florence continued on with her explanation. "And you can say that I am a tigress as well."

Both Lion-O and Tygra were scratching their heads in thought. And so was Jaga. "A bread between a Tiger and Lion species?", asked Tygra to no one. "Is that even possible?"

"A Tiger and a Lion?", Lion-O was already racking through his brain for an answer, but only resulted in a minor strain.

"A Liger?" the cleric finally placed together the pieces, which resulted on Jaga looking at Florence like he discovered something extraordinary. "You are a liger, dear child?"

Florence did not notice how Jaga looked at her the way he did, but she nodded. "Yup. That's what I am. A liger."

A/N: Done~! Hope you guys enjoyed. Review, please. And every review I will receive will have Cheetara will give a kiss to Tygra! XD See you soon!

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Awaits

Summary: Surviving a most traumatic murder of her family, Florence has nothing left to live for. Even with the help of government security, she fears that the murderer would come back for her. She only wished to be somewhere safe. Something to make her feel alive again …. She got her wish.

A/N: Here you are, guys. Chapter four. One thing to say on this one. DRAMA. Hehe. Enjoy~.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCATS. ONLY OC'S AND THE PLOT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNERS.

Chapter 4: Questions

**‡**

"A Liger?" the cleric finally placed together the pieces, which resulted on Jaga looking at Florence like he discovered something extraordinary. "You are a liger, dear child?"

Florence did not notice how Jaga looked at her the way he did, but she nodded. "Yup. That's what I am. A liger."

The three were silent for a while, still contemplating the idea. On why in Thundera is the female a breed between two different species? Tygra shook his head. "That's just impossible! How can you breed two different species? It's just not right!"

"Are you sure you're not a lioness, Florence?", asked Lion-O, still having a hard time to believe it. The ligress nodded.

"The way I see it, I'm a Liger. No doubt about it." Florence then smelled some of the flowers in her hand. They were heavenly. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with being a liger? I'm still a breed of cat, am I not? I'm still a normal breed of cat, from my perspective."

"Not anywhere close to normal.", said Tygra as he crossed his arms and had a scowl in his face. "It makes you a misfit. A weirdo. And if your breeding was not enough, your fur color will definitely stand out."

Florence had to scowl. That was below the belt. And what was wrong with her fur color? _'I was born with the hair color of strawberry blonde. This guy really needs to punch some sense into his head!' _"And what, pray tell is wrong with my fur color, _prince _Tygra?"

Tygra hearing the smite when she said his title, he somehow flinched slightly. But thinking that her so called warning was a small one, he pushed her on. Not knowing he's digging his own grave. The prince smirked. "That's right. Your fur color is most definitely not normal. I mean, firstly it's the normal color in a darker shade, but fades into white?" Tygra continued to tease the female liger, not seeing the dark gaze she gave the older tiger.

"Tygra, I think you should stop.", said Lion-O to his brother when he saw the look Florence gave him. But Tygra pushed it aside.

"You know what I believe? I believe that your parents union thought it was a mistake when they saw that you were born." Florence's enclosed fist shook by the sudden statement of her parents. Of her family. But Tygra was not done there. "I bet when they saw you, they thought that you were a freak, and maybe the reason why we found you in the river the other day was that maybe they decided to abandon you and pushed you into the river to drown."

"Tygra!"

A defining slap echoed throughout the garden. Both Jaga and Lion-O were shocked, but not as shocked as Tygra when Florence slapped him. The tiger carefully placed his hand on his right cheek where he was slapped, and flinched when it gave a sudden stinging feeling. He then turned to the one who slapped him to see that the female was panting hard and her form shook, either from anger or something else entirely. "Y-You..slapped me.."

The hand which used to slapped the tiger adolescent closed into a fist before she whipped it away and looked at the older tiger. Golden amber eyes somehow turned liquid when tears fell from them, holding sadness and hate towards him. "Don't..Don't you dare..say anything like that towards my parents! My family matters nothing to you, and never accuse them of not loving me in any shape or form!" Florence shouted her anxiety and stress in front of the tiger for what it was worth. Though she knew it was wrong, the female's thought were not clear enough to take it back now.

"My parents loved me and my siblings! They never complained when they raised us. And if there were ever a time when we had trouble, we worked together as a family to settle it! But…!"

'_Loved?' _Thought Lion-O. _'Did something actually happen?'_

"Because of that person…! He ruined our lives…Because of what happened, my family died! And that person is still alive!"

"What?" was their reaction. Jaga, Tygra, and Lion-O was to say the least shocked about the news.

"Y-You're family was murdered?", asked Lion-O? Why didn't she tell them sooner? Jaga looked at the child in sympathy.

Tygra stared at her with wide eyes. Her family was dead, and he had to push it? _'Way to go, Tygra.' _He gave himself a scolding as he gave an inner groan. "Look, I didn't mean it-"

"Of course, you didn't." Florence cut him off and looked at him. Tears flowed more freely, but with more sadness. "Are you h-happy, now…?" Tygra as she might, she could hardly speak properly without sobbing and chocking in her own tears. "I n-never should have ev-en bothered with you…You're still, a-and always be an arrogant jerk…!"

Florence then made a dash to the other exit ay of the garden, away from the palace. Which lead to the city. She blocked the voices that were calling her and kept running.

"Florence, wait!", Lion-O called but she was already out of ear shot. His saddened face then contorted to anger and turned to his older brother. "Why in Thundera's name did you do that, Tygra? Do have to be the biggest jerk in all of Third earth?" Tygra did not say anything back, only stared to where the female liger ran. Lion-O scoffed. "And you say I should know better. I'm going after her, Jaga!" And with that the young king ran to follow his new friend.

"Lion-O, wait!" Tygra called to come along but it was too late. He sighed and slapped his forehead. "Great…"

The older cleric sighed in disappointment. "I agree with Lion-O, Tygra. You have indeed crossed the line with young Florence." Jaga paused and looked at the prince. Tygra felt uncomfortable from his stares.

"Are you angry, Jaga? Are you going to tell Father about this?"

"No." Tygra was surprised when the cleric replied. "I am not the one angry at you, Tygra. Upset, perhaps, from your rash actions. But if you seek forgiveness. Only Florence can." Jaga then made his way towards the palace, which resulted a confused Tygra.

"Wait! Aren't you going to go after them?" Jaga paused and looked back to the prince.

"I will. Just as soon as I gather some of my more experienced cleric students to accompany me. You, however, must follow them. Those two will surely get into trouble. They are, after all, still fifteen." And with that, the cleric disappeared with speed which they possess.

Tygra stood there with a brow raised. "She's only fifteen?" With the sudden remembrance of the female's chest size, the tiger turned into five shades of red. He immediately shook it off before he went to find Florence and his brother. _'Who would have thought she's only fifteen!'_

xX0Xx

It has been a few hours since Florence ran away from the palace. Somehow from all her running, she ended up on the higher plains that surrounded the both side of Thundera, which looked more like cliffs. Her crying finally stopped in which resulted in staining her face with dust and dirt that stuck itself from her tear caked face. Florence tried to wipe them away from her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "Great. Running away, crying. Real mature, Florence." Chastising herself she gave a good look around the terrain she ended up in. As she saw the cliff edge, Florence carefully edged her way towards it and was in awe. What she sees in front of her was an amazing view of Thundera. But it wasn't long until she generally noticed where she ended up. Outside of Thundera. She also noticed that the sun was already setting.

"Man. I must have ran through the slums if I ended up here." As a soft evening breeze caressed her form, she sighed. "I guess I better go back. They must be really worried about me by now."

"Oh. Please don't leave anytime soon. We still have yet to get to know each other.", a sudden voice made Florence freeze in her spot. She immediately turned and saw two moss green colored lizards. And they do not look very friendly. "Come now. Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

Florence was about to run when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. And an air splitting scream was heard throughout Thundera.

A/N: Done! Phew, that was long. Hope it is enough reading time for you guys. See you guys soon in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny Awaits

Summary: Surviving a most traumatic murder of her family, Florence has nothing left to live for. Even with the help of government security, she fears that the murderer would come back for her. She only wished to be somewhere safe. Something to make her feel alive again …. She got her wish.

A/N: Hey, guys~! –avoided a tomato- Aww, c'mon! I wasn't gone that long, was I? –barely dodges a chair, a lamp, and a vase- Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've been VERY busy with school! You could have thought about that by now?! Go to chapter 5! I owe you guys that much! But don't be surprised that it won't be too much or too little! ONWARDS! –dodges a cat- Don't include living things when you throw stuff at me! This isn't OURAN! –being chased by readers-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCATS. ONLY OC'S AND THE PLOT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE OWNERS.

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

**‡**

Lion-O's POV

As I ran towards the market place of the city, I was very tire but I have to keep searching for Florence. But I've been searching the city for at least hours now! "Urgh! Where is she?"

"Lion-O!" Oh great. The source of the problem is tailing me. I turned to look at my brother and scowled.

"What do you want, Tygra?", I asked begrudging as he stopped just a feet away in front of me. I gave him the chance to catch his breath. I crossed my arms when he was done. "Well?"

"I..uh..", Tygra was hesitant to speak. I rolled my eyes when he cleared his throat. "I want to help on finding Florence, Lion-O."

I raised a brow at that? "Are you trying to be an inconsiderate jerk? Firstly, you insulted her deeply, now you want to help me find her? Just what are playing at?" I crossed my arms and stared at my brother hardly. Tygra sighed before scratching the back of his nape.

"Look. I want to find because I felt terrible on what I've said. And I want to seek her forgiveness.", was all he said. I huffed, slightly annoyed.

"You think that she'll forgive you just like that?", I asked the important question to Tygra. And no doubt in my mind that he knows what he's doing. He sighed.

"I know that won't forgive me that easily. And I know that I'll have to earn her trust. But if it takes days, months, heck, even years! I'll have swallow my pride just to seek her forgiveness.", Right on the money. I raised a brow at that. Years, huh? He's really going that far just for Florence to forgive her. I sighed. That's Tygra for you. A pompous prince and full of ego, but still concerns for a maiden's heart. As always. An amused smile appeared in my face as I felt it. I playfully smacked my brother's shoulder then I sighed.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go find Florence. She must be around Thundera somewhere."

‡‡†‡‡

Third person POV

And an air splitting scream was then heard throughout Thundera. Both Loin-O and Tygra stopped immediately in their tracks. "Florence!"

"Tygra!", called Lion-O. "That was Florence!"

"I know! But where did it came from?!", as Tygra and his brother blindly searched for the source of Florence's voice, they noticed that it was not only them that heard it. Murmurs, yells, and confusion spread throughout the market place. Parents calling their children in, and friends and adults alike gather to know what happened.

"Tygra,", called Lion-O as they made their way through crowds of Thunderians just to get through. "Where do you think it came from?"

"I was wondering that myself.", Tygra paused as he jumped out of the way of a rolling barrel. "But if her screams were amplified that loud, I'd say somewhere that it could echo much loudly and travel that fast to where we are." _And, by Thundera, she has good lungs, _thought Tygra as they made their way through the bazaar.

"It's true! I heard the scream clearly a I was there!", a random canine of shaggy gray fur spoke, which resulted the siblings to halt in their running to listen. "I was sure of it! I was about to bring in my harvest of cabbages, when a scream came from above the cliff walls!", and as for emphasis the local farmer pointed upwards towards the cliffs Thundera was surrounded with.

Looking at each other, the brothers nodded and made a break-neck pace. They climbed up the stairs at the northern-east side of Thundera, near the palace area. As they went through the bazaar and up the grueling stairs, that took at least fifteen to sixteen minutes to reach the top, both teens panted with heavy exhaustion. Tygra was bent over, both hands held his knees, if they ever buckled. Lion-O collapsed on the dirt ground when they reached the top. Both were sweating and tired, and out of breath. But they never did get to take a momentary breather, because Florence's voice was heard again. And this time a little more clear and louder. Both boys looked up and saw Florence being dragged by four lizards. The lizard were in different shades of green, but wore something similar. They carried either bow and arrows, spears, and large daggers. They also dressed like the commoners in Thundera that are located in the slums. Also, there was a wooden bared cage wagon that pushed the female liger in. Tygra easily spotted them as rouge mercenaries. Growling, the prince shouted. "You! Stop!"

As the lizards stopped for a moment to look up and they flinched. The one that was handling Florence shoved her to another one of their group and roughly pushed the liger inside the caged wagon with a thud and then slammed the cage door. "Quickly! Head to the woods! I'll deal with them and buy us some time!", hissed the lizard with a darker green scale color.

'_He must be the ring leader.'_, thought Tygra. As he saw the other three running away with Florence still in the cage.

"Lion-O! Tygra!", Florence screamed. Bothe the boys noticed the deep fear in her eyes. They were dilated and frantic turning her head this way and that, trying to find a way to get out. "Lion-O, Tygra! Please, help! I don't want to go with them! Please! I'm sorry! TYGRA! LION-O!" the wagon containing Florence was already out of ear shot. Her plea was desperate, clearly afraid, no, frightened. The young king gritted his teeth and blindly charged the lizard that was stalling them.

"Lion-O, stop!", Tygra ordered his little brother to stop, but blinded by rage, he couldn't. As Lion-O punched the lizard, the sneaky thing dodged and the young prince tripped. The leader hissed as his sign of laughter.

"This will be the future king of Thundera? Pathetic." , The lizard then moved to kicked the young king and the impact threw Lion-O skidding back to the direction of his brother.

"Lion-O!" Tygra cried as he went and inspected his brother. Lion-O groaned in pain and coughed to get much air he needed for his lungs and stomach. The prince gritted his teeth and growled at the lizard. '_How dare he!_'

"As much as I like to chat with you both. I have somewhere else to go.", As he said those words the rouge mercenary lizard kicked dirt and sand in both the brother's eyes. Enabling them to see at all. The two coughed, wiping their tear and dirt stained eyes. It was not long at all when they finally see again, their eyes widened in shock to see that the mercenary was no longer there.

He escaped. Along with Florence.

A/N: Well! That was finally done! Hope that's long enough for you guys. See you real soon!


End file.
